Akiko Ichimaru
Akiko Ichimaru (市丸 秋子 Ichimaru Akiko) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She is the younger sister of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, as well as wife of demon Echo Ichimaru. Personality Akiko is an energetic woman, not easily intimidated. Like her brother, and most of her family, she loves to fight, however, is more sadistic than Ahatake, loving to prolong her opponents suffering. Also, unlike Ahatake, she has no qualms over killing innocent people, though tries to refrain from it in order to avoid making her brother angry. She does have a playful side however, and is kind to the people she likes or respects, though earning her approval is generally easy, as Akiko is a rather accepting person. She also seems to be the only person who can get Echo to do what she wants at any given time. After having a son, Akiko is noted to have become much more serious, and kind, while still maintaining her sadistic streak, which manifests in her methods of punishing her son. Ahatake notes that she's become more like thier mother, something he says is not a compliment. Despite Akiko's generally smiling face and kind demeanor, it is assumed she is darker than meets the eye, as animals seem to react very oddly to her, and Ahatake makes frequent jokes about the supernatural when she visits. Appearance Akiko is noted to bear great resemblance to her mother. She has long red hair, pink eyes and pale skin (similar to her father). She also has minuscule fangs. In her first appearance, she was wearing her old school outfit, and had only recently unlocked her Shinigami abilities. She wore this outfit throughout all of her appearances. Now, after marrying Echo and settling down, she wears a simple, form fitting white shirt, , and sneakers. Oddly enough, she has multiple copies of these same articles of clothing. History (under construction) Akiko was born to Kaemon Kurosaki and Asami Yau. She had a fairly normal childhood, growing up without knowing she had a brother. As a child, she exhibited high high spiritual pressure and control over blood, and showed off that latter ability in front of her friends, most of whom called her a freak. Her mother advised her to refrain from performing such abilities in around people again, and began to train Akiko as a young child to take limited control of her Spirit Energy. Synopsis *Shinigami vs Demon: Akiko vs Echo *Demonic Battle: Xiāochú vs Demon *Friendly Spar: Akiko vs Kyashi *Ryuka Injiki Arc *Twin Skills: Kidō Contest Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Although not quite on the level of her brother, Akiko possesses vast amounts of Spiritual Energy that easily rival that of a Captain. Due to be being a Vizard, she possesses dual-type Spiritual Energy, that of a Shinigami and a Hollow. Kidō Master: Akiko has great skill in Kidō, having learned from Tessai, and her skill in Kidō rivals that of a Kidō Corps Captain. She is proficient in Binding and Destruction spells up to #99, Destruction being her preference due to her family's inherit aggressive personalities. :Kidō Analyzing and Kidō Creation: Akiko also possesses the skill to witness a Kidō spell used against her, and, if she is able to witness it enough times, she can eventually mimic how to use the spell herself. She is also capable of creating and using her own Kidō spells to great effect, an example being an as of yet unnamed portal spell. Flash Steps Expert: Akiko possesses expert skill at Flash Steps, being able to travel great distances before she tires, but her skill pales in comparison to Masters such as Yoruichi. Swordsmanship: Akiko can be described as a master at swordplay, given that it is her preferred method of combat. She has no given style, and has not been taught kendo. She merely fights with her sword as she sees fit, responding with moves she sees appropriate to the situation. Blood-Control: Akiko possesses an affinity towards blood, similar to her brother's affinity for fire. Even without activating her Zanpakuto, she can control blood in a manner similar to Telekinesis, but her control is limited to creating small waves, or blasts of blood, but not the full-scale attacks her Zanpakutō can generate. Enhanced Durability: ' Due to her very unique way of fighting, wounding herself to use her abilities, Akiko is very resistant towards damage, and can brush off most wounds easily and continue fighting at full strength. Zanpakutō 'Hitokage (人影 Shadow of a Person) is Akiko's Zanpakuto. It resembles an ordinary katana with a black guard decorated with roses. Shikai: Hitokage's release command his Die in vain (犬死に Inujuni) . Akiko's shikai is unremarkable in the fact that her Zanpakuto does not change appearance it merely grants her an increase in power and new abilities. It's a Kido type Zanpakuto but requires blood from various part's of Akiko's body to perform attacks. :Shikai Special Ability: Hitokage's Shikai Special Ability is exceptional control of blood. In Shikai, she is able to use her own blood by slicing into her own body and mixing the blood with her spiritual energy, then manipulating it to her liking. She can create energy blasts, shields, and even restore her blade using blood. Aka Chiwan (朱血彎月 Red Blood Crescent): Using a bit of Akiko's blood and her Spiritual energy Hitokage can fire crescent-shaped waves from the blade, either from the tip, or from when its swung. Upon contact, the waves act like multiple blades, able to tear through flesh on contact and rip through trees. The waves have a distinct crimson color while in this state. This technique uses blood from Akiko's right arm. This move can be used in her unreleased state, but only when she's using her hollow mask, and bites instead of cutting. Chi Toku (朱匿 Blood Shield): Using Akiko's blood and her spiritual energy, Hitokage can make a near impeneatrable shield. Unfortuantely, Akiko can not attack while the shield is in place so she's vulnerable if someone manages to break it or somehow slip though it. It can also make a shield on it's own by using Akiko's blood and being forced into the ground, it will stand and emit a red shield that can widen under Akiko's command. This is usually used for protecting innocent bystander's from Hollows. This technique uses blood from Akiko's left arm. Hijin Ketsusō (血の刃 Blades of Blood): Using Akiko's blood and her Spirit energy, Hitokage can fire multiple crimson crescent from her blade. This technique uses blood from her midsection and acts as a downgraded version of Aka Shouten. Atesakihenkou (あて先変更 Redirection): Using Akiko's blood and spirit energy, this technique creates an invisible "force" that instantly repels any tangible attack fired at Akiko back at the opponent. This technique requires blood from her neck, and as such is dangerous to use. Kongōsōha (金剛槍破 Diamond Shard Blast): Using Akiko's blood and spirit energy, this technque can create massive red diamonds from one swing of the sword and is arguably her strongest technique. It uses blood from her thigh. Bankai: Ketsueki Hitokage (血塗れ人影 lit. Bloodstained Shadow of a Person) is Akiko's Bankai. It changes her sword into a twisted type of blade that's modeled perfectly for fighting and enhances her abilities further. Ahatake and Echo, upon witnessing the power her Bankai gives her, when coupled with her Hollow mask, have called her a demon. :Bankai Special Ability: Besides the afore mentioned Shikai abilities, Akiko's Bankai increases her control over blood, granting her control over her opponents blood, after she has mixed her own blood in with her opponents. With a simple hand gesture she can dry their blood up, explode internal organs, or even control parts of their body. Ketsuekiryū (血のドラゴン Bloody Dragon): Akikio's only new Bankai attack. It utilizes blood on her blade and uses her Spirtual pressure to shape it into a Dragon, reminiscent of Hyorinmaru. It obeys her commands, and can be used for restraining an opponent, or swallowing it whole. Hollowfication Due to over-exposure to her brother's Hollow-like spiritual pressure, Akiko gained Hollow powers. Like her brother she is very proficient with them but prefer's her Shinigami powers over her Hollow abilties. Cero: As a Visored, Akiko can use the Cero. She can fire it in any manner she pleases, generally firing it from her palm. :Cero Dividido (Spanish for Split Zero): Firing a single beam from her fingertip, it splits into several, in a manner similar to Gakki Rekkō, and seems to possess a similar amount of power as the Kidō, able to cancel it out. Enhanced Abilities: When using her mask, all of Akiko's abilities are enhanced to the point where she can overwhelm even Captain-level opponents with pure power. Both Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki and Echo have, on different occasions, called her a demon when they saw her do battle with her Hollow mask and Bankai activated. Vizard Kidō: Akiko developed Kidō abilties very similar to the abilities of Ushōda. being able to create powerful and sturdy barriers, and is skilled in a form of healing called time-space regression", reminiscent of Orihime's healing ability "Sōten Kisshun", she used this to revive Tereya, who had been killed by a strong Kidō. Quotes Trivia *Because Akiko's Zanpakuto spirit still exists in her inner world, and her inner hollow isn't in control, it can be assumed that Akiko draws evenly on both on both of her power's, Shinigami and Hollow alike. *Despite being the sister of Ahatake, who is based off of me in personality, Akiko is not related to my sister at all. She only shares one similar with my half-sister. She is Ahatake's half-sister. Category:Vizard Category:Generation I Category:Female Category:Character